


I Wanna Take A Ride On Your Disco Stick

by Neko234



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Getting off at work, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Rhys being a little horny slut, SIN PURE SIN, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Code monkey Rhys who is a cam whore, has a stream and masturbates at work. Handsome Jack is still alive and juuust so happens to be browsing through his fav porn website when bam he sees the on-going stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More semi public sex (or masturbating in this case) because I'm filth and love this sort of shit.

It was dangerous work being a cam whore sometimes, especially when Rhys decided to get off at work. Now thankfully he has his own little room that he did his work in, complete with a nice big desk that hid his entire bottom half. So he set up a camera to record the action going on under the desk then took out his laptop to record his top half. He didn't mind showing his face, though when he first started he'd been understandably paranoid about people around Helios recognizing him. It wasn't until he started showing his face that the views really started to go up and suddenly the tips were coming in like crazy. The extra money really didn't hurt either especially since he was just a low level middle manager.

 

He'd used that money to get every single dildo in the Handsome Jack collection ranging from medium to jumbo sized. He even kept them locked in his desk at work for when he was feeling frisky like today. Rhys turned on his web cam as the stream started, grinning and waving at the audience who slowly began to filter in. He knew he had regulars who always watched every single stream and then there were always new people joining up as well.

 

"Hey everyone, I'm just feeling _so_ horny today, but you know work's a bitch so here I am though I'd much rather be at home." He laughed, putting on his stage voice that was just a touch breathy and more sultry than normal. He made sure the camera that was under his desk was work before flicking it on to show another stream of what was happening down there.

 

"So who wants to watch me get off at work, hm?" Rhys purred, kneading at his groin and already a few tips came in. He smiled, chuckling quietly as he reached over into his locked desk, pulling it open, "I thought so. What should it be today guys? Jumbo Jack or Large Jack?" It wasn't really even an actual question, but he liked giving his audience a chance to vote on what he should do. Of course everyone put in Jumbo Jack and he grinned widely, licking his lips slowly.

 

"Mmm...My _favorite_ , good choice guys." He set the huge dildo on the floor so nobody could see then fished out his much loved bottle of lube. Rhys worked his pants down and off, forgoing underwear this morning in preparation for this. His eyes darted to his closed door and just beyond he could vaguely hear the sounds of his fellow workers talking and laughing. The thrill that someone could walk in at any time had his cock hardening, pre-cum starting to bead at the tip as he coated a few fingers of his flesh hand in lube.

 

Rhys spread his legs wide and obscene; sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he easily slipped two fingers into his hole. He'd already worked himself open this morning before work so his asshole was still plenty loose from that. The brunette sighed in pleasure as he worked the fingers in and out leisurely, easing a third one in and relishing the stretch. Tips were slowly trickling in and he smiled, laughing airily, "Feels so good... _Oohh_ , can't wait to get that cock in me." Rhys kept his voice low and intimate, half for his audience and half for the fact that he couldn't be too loud since he _was_ in his office. It wasn't soundproof after all.

 

The cybernetic man took a few more moments to tease himself and his audience with just his fingers, cock untouched as he pushed his shirt further up so his dick could drool pre-cum onto his belly. Sure he didn't have any abs but people seemed to like the softness of his stomach and on the occasions when he streamed at home where he could get completely naked many of his viewers expressed their eagerness to see his tattoos. He unbuttoned the top button to show off a little more of his said tattoos, leaning his head back to expose his pale throat.

 

Finally he eased his fingers out and picked up the dildo, drizzling lube all over the huge head. Rhys grinned at the camera, bringing it up to his lips as he gave the tip a teasing lick, "Such a big cock. It's gonna split me open so nice." He brought it down to his asshole, moaning softly as the thick head teased his slick entrance. Rhys always liked to play it up a bit when it got to this part so he looked straight into the camera, eyelids lowered slightly as he purred, "Don't tease me like that! Mmmm...Yea get your big cock in me... _Please_ , I promise I'll be a good boy." A bunch of tips flooded in and he smiled, gradually pushing in the dildo.

 

Rhys brought a hand up to his mouth to stifle the groan that wanted out of his throat, eyes clenching shut. They didn't call this dildo Jumbo Jack for nothing, it was truly massive. He was patient though, easing it in till it was half way inside him asshole clenching and fluttering around the thick toy. "O-Oh _fuck_...Holy shit guys." He gasped, voice trembling with pleasure. There was suddenly a loud noise outside and he jerked, the motion causing the toy to push in a little deeper which forced a slightly louder moan from his mouth.

 

"Shiittt..." Rhys panted, the hand holding the dildo wavering slightly. He laughed a bit and ran a hand through is hair, "That was a little scary." The brunette got back into it, licking his lips and letting small moans and sighs out into the air. He wanted to take the entire dildo but the angle was getting awkward and the best way would be just to ride it.

 

"Fuck, let me ride your cock, daddy. I'm gonna be such a good boy for you." The cybernetic man purred, lifting himself up and positioning the dildo so it was on the chair now. He lowered himself down, head lolling back in bliss as his asshole swallowed up every inch of huge dildo. Rhys could vaguely hear the soft sound of the tip noise coming through his haze of pleasure as he gave himself a moment to adjust. His legs were already trembling as his arms gripped onto the sides of his chair for support.

 

"H-Holy shit guys...It's all the way in! Ooohh...It's so _fucking deep_ , holy crap. Mmmm..." Rhys gasped and moaned, shallowly riding the dildo. It felt so fucking good inside him, the huge head insistently pressing up against his prostate. The brunette took his sweet time riding the dildo, keeping his cock just where it was even though it begged to be touched. He usually either didn't touch it all or just waited until right as he was about to come. Rhys was getting so into it that it was becoming harder to stifle his moans and the obscene squelching noises that came from whenever he landed back down on the dildo were loud in the otherwise quiet room.

 

He was suddenly dragged out of his pleasured haze when there was a knock, Rhys scrambling to tug his shirt down as he pulled himself all the way up to his desk to hide his lower half completely. "C-Come in!" He squeaked, voice high from both surprise and arousal. The door opened and thankfully it wasn't his boss or anything but a fellow worker. She asked him if he needed some copies done of the document she had just completed and he nodded, face red as he told her to just forward said copies to his email. The woman thanked him then left and Rhys breathed a massive sigh of relief.

 

Of course, just because he'd almost gotten caught didn't mean his erection had wilted at all. In fact it had gotten even harder if that was possible and he rolled his chair back so the camera could get a better view. "Hooollly shit guys, that was a close one!" Rhys laughed, giddy and high off the adrenaline rush. He went back to riding the dildo, tossing his head back and whimpering softly as his peak started to get closer. His toes curled into the soft carpet beneath his feet, thighs and arms shaking as he drove himself closer and closer to the edge.

 

"Oh _fuck_! Aahhhh...H-Holy shit...A-Almost—" Rhys whined, bouncing on the dildo as hard and fast as possible. It butted up against his prostate without mercy, making him see stars and his cock was throbbing hotly against his stomach. "Fuck, fuck fuck! D-Daddy I'm gonna come...Gonna come all over your cock! _Aahhh_!" And then it was here and Rhys' entire body clenched up, dick spurting thick hot cum up his stomach as his asshole quivered and pulsed around the dildo inside him. He kept riding it, trying to prolong his orgasm eyes rolled into the back of his head.

 

" _Yes, yes yes_! Oh shit...Haahhh..." Rhys panted, gradually relaxing as he slumped in his chair. He whimpered as the movement had the dildo pressing into his sweet spot again, oversensitive and shivering. With a shaky hand he eased the thick toy out, dropping it onto the floor as he gave his audience a good look of his fucked out hole. The brunette dipped three fingers back in, stretching them wide as he showed off the way he asshole gaped after being fucked by such a huge toy.

 

" _Holy crap_ guys I think I came my brain out!" Rhys laughed, taking his fingers out and dragging them through the mess on his tummy. He lapped up the spilt cum, groaning softly around the fingers in his mouth. The brunette's eyes fluttered shut as he cleaned himself up with his fingers and tongue, grinning coyly at the camera. He'd gotten a pretty big amount of tips and for sure he would be treating himself good with that money soon.

 

"Hoped you guys enjoyed the show. Heh, I know I did. See you lovelies later!" Rhys waved and blew a kiss to the camera then ended then stream. He fished inside of his locked desk and pulled out some wipes to properly clean himself and his dildo up then pulled his pants back up and straightened his shirt. After a quick trip to the bathroom his hair was back in order as well, a confident grin on his face as he got to work for real this time.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mmm...Now that's someone I wouldn't mind fucking."

 

Handsome Jack himself had just finished watching the stream of the kid fucking himself on the Jumbo Jack dildo and in his own office no less! That kid had balls and a very nice cock to boot. He went under the screen name of Size_Queen59, but it was easy for Jack to look up who he really was. There weren’t many people who had a cybernetic arm _and_ an EchoEye. It only took him a minute before he found the employee profile of one Rhys Somerset and yea he was an interesting one all right.

 

So that's how Jack found himself making his way to Rhys' department the next morning, strolling in like he owned the place, which well...he did. Everyone was gaping at him, but he was used to that as Jack made his way to the door of Rhys' office. He didn't even bother knocking, Handsome Jack didn't do knocking anyway, opening the door to find the kid sitting there typing away.

 

He looked up with a very cute pout and indignant expression before it melted away in seconds flat. "M-Mr. Handsome Jack, S-Sir! I um...W-What are you doing here?" Rhys stammered as several different emotions passed across his face. Jack shut the door behind him, walking up to the desk in a predatory manner as he placed his hands on it and leaned in.

 

"I saw your stream yesterday, kiddo. Daddy is _very_ pleased." The elder man purred eyes half lidded and dangerous. Rhys' face turned an alarming shade of red as he ducked his head, "H-How did you...I mean...How did you find me?" Jack nodded to the posters behind Rhys that were pinned to the wall, all of them Handsome Jack related of course.

 

"Not many people around here have a cybernetic arm or EchoEye, cupcake. Wasn't that hard to find you. Also those posters were a dead giveaway that you worked for Hyperion." Jack replied, loving how the kid squirmed in his seat while the blush traveled up to his ears.

 

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Handsome Jack! I promise it won't ever happen again!" Rhys pleaded and Jack let out a hearty laugh, then reached out to tilt the brunette's chin up. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, pumpkin. In fact, I'd much rather see you fuck _this_ cock instead of that fake one." The elder man grinned, watching as Rhys' eyes went wide then darted down to his groin and back up to his face.

 

"Y-You're serious?" Rhys whispered as Jack's face got closer. The CEO smirked wolfishly moving in to bite at Rhys' ear lobe and purred into it, "Oh I'm dead serious, Rhysie. Now call me _Daddy_."

 

End


	2. ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to jackassai who wanted me to continue with this sin and so I decided yes. Yes I do want to write more of this filth. This one will be from Jack's side of the story!

Jack was bored. Bored bored bored! When he got bored things got dangerous since he either A) Went and bothered the employees down in R&D which usually ended with at least several people dying or B) He decided not to do work and fuck around on his computer in his office. The CEO pulled up his favorite porn site because might as well relieve some sexual frustration while he has nothing to do. Jack watched porn _a lot_ and he was a member to every site when it called for a subscription fee. Hey, when you have the money why not spend it right? So Jack opened up his favorite cam whore site and started browsing, the first page showing that someone was currently streaming right now.

 

'Size_Queen59? Huh, well why the hell not!' Jack thought as he clicked the link. He paid the small fee to be able to watch the stream then it opened on the video. He'd missed about ten minutes worth so it took a couple moments for the video to catch up to whatever 'Size_Queen59' was doing. When it did Jack immediately perked up because this guy was pretty as hell, his cheeks flushed and eyes dark with lust. There was one camera trained on his face while the other was capturing the action below. The CEO dragged his eyes down to the other part of the stream, licking his lips at the sight of the kid's throbbing red cock, the head wet with pre-cum.

 

Fingers were currently being pumped in and out of a very nice asshole and Jack vaguely wondered if the guy was naturally hairless everywhere or if he used some other way to get rid of the hair. "Feels so good... _Oohh_ , can't wait to get that cock in me." The kid spoke and wow, his voice was actually pretty deep for someone so young. Jack pressed his palm against his groin, humming with arousal as it started to swell from the actions and sounds of the younger man.

 

All too soon the brunette was easing his fingers out and Jack watched as he leaned over to pick something up. He came back up with—Oh ho! This suddenly got a little more interesting and a thousand times hotter. The kid was holding the Jumbo Jack dildo, pouring lube over it and licking at the head with a coy grin, "Such a big cock. It's gonna split me open so nice." Jack's dick actually _jumped_ and he frantically got his jeans open then pushed them down and off his legs.

 

"Fuck yes, that dick is gonna _wreck_ you, kiddo." The CEO murmured, hand returning to his erection with a little sigh. The brunette was teasing himself and his audience though Jack kept muttering, "Put it in, baby. Put it in." The elder man leaned forward and pressed the tip button, along with a bunch of other viewers who were obviously enjoying this as much as Jack was. Then the massive dildo was sliding in and the kid's mouth opened into a perfect little O of pleasure. Jack wished he hadn't covered up his mouth, but it looked liked the brunette was in an office of some sort. What a naughty little fucker.

 

His thought about the office are confirmed when the kid suddenly jumped and his eyes darted away from the camera. The sudden action caused him to moan and Jack shivered at the sound. _Oh shit_ , he’d love to hear that in person. Make the brunette scream as he fucked him raw. The CEO stroked himself a little faster as his eyes closed for a bit. When he opened them again it was to an even better sight of the brunette positioning himself over the dildo and panting, "Fuck, let me ride your cock, daddy. I'm gonna be such a good boy for you." _God damn_! That hit Jack right in his daddy kink area and he had no idea how such an innocent looking kid could be so _filthy_.

 

Jack's attention was dragged back to the screen as he watched the young man slowly slide down the dildo, his ass taking inch after inch until— "H-Holy shit guys...It's all the way in! Ooohh...It's so _fucking deep_ , holy crap. Mmmm..."  The brunette moaned and the CEO's eyes went wide at the sight. He couldn't believe such a tiny guy could take that entire dildo and the fact that he _could_ sent bolts of lust directly to Jack's cock. He actually had to squeeze it a bit tighter to hold back on coming to quickly, pre-cum dripping down his shaft and coating his hand. The kid was riding the dildo in earnest now, biting back little sighs and moans. The noises were so sweet and Jack could even hear the wet sounds from whenever the brunette landed down on the toy.

 

Oh he wanted to wreck that delicious piece of ass _so bad_. Jack himself was getting so close it was ridiculous, but suddenly Rhys was scrambling to put himself back into some semblance of decency as he pulled up close to his desk. There was the sound of a female voice and Rhys' cheeks were still red, but he managed to look pretty normal. Jack actually laughed at that, long and loud while the poor kid answered the lady's question. He was squirming slightly in his seat and wow the brunette really did get off on this, he hadn't gone soft at all! To his own credit neither had Jack, stroking himself slowly as the young man got back into riding the dildo once the lady was gone.

 

He was getting close and so was Jack, though the latter kept squeezing himself tightly to stave off his orgasm. He didn't want to come yet, not until he'd seen the kid's beautiful orgasm face.

 

"Fuck, fuck fuck! D-Daddy I'm gonna come...Gonna come all over your cock! _Aahhh_!"  The brunette cried out and while he was being a little louder than before it was still quiet enough that people outside his office probably wouldn't hear. The thought though that if they could had the CEO shivering with lust, wondering what all his little co-workers would think of him getting off in his office. Then the young man was coming and Jack squeezed himself hard because the sight almost did him in as well. But the brunette didn't stop, he kept riding the toy and his blissed out expression and panted out words were _so fucking hot_ that Jack ached to touch him and be the one to give the kid this kind of pleasure.

 

While the brunette was coming down from his orgasm, Jack was letting his build up. Higher and higher as his gut tightened, eyes trained on the young man's lower half while he slipped out the dildo. Then he actually slipped his fingers back _in_ and spread his asshole wide, showing everybody he well fucked out hole. That did him in and Jack groaned long and loud, cock jerking as cum coated his hand.

 

" _Fuck_!" The CEO cursed, wringing his dick for as long as possible, milking every drop of cum from his dick until he was too sensitive to continue. Jack dropped his hand, panting harshly as he watched the kid lap up his own cum off of his fingers. If Jack wasn't so spent he would gladly be getting hard again just from that image, as it was his limp dick could only manage a weak twitch. The elder man took a couple minutes to just sit there even long after the stream had ended. Yea...that was good.

 

"Mmm...Now that's someone I wouldn't mind fucking."

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you all know what happens after that lol. I plan to do one more with these two, but with actual Rhack this time lol. Also sorry if this one isn't nearly as sexy, ugh I tried. The next chapter will be much sexier and will feature some kinks I've never written before, but am huge fans of~ I'll add them to the tags when I post the next chapter! Enjoy you little sinners~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie so follow up to both two chapters. Actual rhack in this one. So this has face fucking, breath play and edging. If any of those kinks aren't up your alley then feel free to move along :3

It's been about 3 months since Rhys and Jack started officially dating. At first Rhys was pretty nervous about continuing on with his cam whore business, but when he confronted Jack about it the elder man just shrugged it off. "Hey, if it makes you happy baby then keep on doin' it. Besides, as long as you come home to me then it doesn't matter. No one else is fucking you so it's fine." The CEO had said, so calm and nonchalant that Rhys didn't know why he worried in the first place. Jack still watched every single one of his streams, especially since now he really only did them when he couldn't spend time with Jack.

 

Jack actually went so far as to buy him the best and most expensive laptop, better camera equipment and even better toys as well. Rhys was just so spoiled and he _loved_ it! When he'd told Vaughn and Yvette that he and Jack were dating they of course hadn't believed him at first. That is until they caught the two of them fucking in Rhys' room and after that they made sure to stay far away when Jack came over. Rhys' sex life had never been better and the CEO was surprisingly a very attentive lover, both sexually and romantically. He'd never thought Jack could be romantic, but the older man was and it surprised Rhys every time.

 

There was something that he was lacking though. Something he'd dreamed about doing, but still didn't quite have the courage to bring up to his lover. No one from his audience knew he and Jack were dating, that was fine because Rhys was a pretty private person most of the time. But he wanted to have a session with Jack on camera, a special show for all his most loyal views. The fee to said show would have to be more expensive than usual, but this would be important and much different than his solo sessions.

 

The young man finally worked up the nerve to ask Jack after a night of romantic back rubs and soaking in the CEO's enormous tub. Jack was lax and sleepy, already curled up in bed as he waited for Rhys to dry off and slip in with him. Most of the week he spent at Jack's penthouse now a days and more of his stuff was slowly being moved over into the CEO's house.

 

"Jack?"

 

"Mmm? What is it, kitten?"

 

"I was just...well I was wondering...Ugh w-would you be um...interested in doing a stream with me?" Rhys finally blurted out, standing there and clutching onto his towel like it was a lifeline. The CEO lifted his head with a confused expression then it slowly gave way to a grin, "You sure about that, baby? Not that I'm adverse to the idea, cause honestly that sounds super hot." Rhys blushed and nodded, dropping his towel as he got into bed. He curled up around Jack's slightly larger body, nuzzling his face into the CEO's chest.

 

"Yea, I've been thinking about it for a while now actually. Just wasn't sure how to bring it up. But um...I'd like to try some of the things we've been doing you know...The breath play and face fucking." The younger man replied, tracing small circles across Jack's sternum. He was pretty built, not massively, but enough that he had some nice pecs and abs. Rhys brushed a thumb over Jack's nipple, grinning at the soft sound the CEO made at the action.

 

" _Oohh_...That sounds _amazing_ , cupcake." Jack moaned. So they set up a scene where Rhys would be masturbating alone first at home then Jack would come in 'unannounced' and have his way with him. The younger man would of course pretend to act all shy and embarrassed at first then let his slutty personality come out. The audience would eat that shit up and he'd probably get tons of tips. Not that he needed the money much anymore, but it was still nice anyway. Thankfully, it wouldn't be the first time experimenting with said kinks because to Jack's utter delight Rhys was one kinky motherfucker and liked to try anything at least once (or multiple times if he really liked it). Breath play and face fucking almost went hand in hand for them. The first time had been in Jack's office with Rhys over the CEO's desk (a favorite fantasy of his come to life) and Jack had been fucking his throat then suddenly he'd very lightly had placed his hand over Rhys' throat.

 

The action had brought a hot flash of lust singing through the young man's veins and he had encouraged Jack to gradually tighten his grip until he couldn't breathe. The hand plus the cock down his throat had him seeing stars and whenever he got too lightheaded he would tap Jack's wrist signaling him to let up on the pressure and allow him to breathe. In the end Jack came down Rhys throat while squeezing his neck and the young man had gotten off hard, only needing the barest of stimulation to his own dick. He'd worn the bruises left around his neck with pride and would constantly press against them just to feel the slight ache.

 

They'd also done a bit of edging where Jack would put a cock ring around him and either fuck him with his dick, tongue or fingers for _hours_. He'd also occasionally switch it up by using toys on him as well until Rhys was a sobbing mess, begging for release. The instant the cock ring was off he would be coming and pretty much passed out. It was intense to say the least. So they planned and Rhys got everything set up on the website, letting his viewers know of a special up-coming stream that would be a onetime thing. Soon he had everything ready and Rhys set up his laptop and super nice camera, opening up his stream as he a winked at his audience.

 

"Hope you're all doing good today, lovelies. It's just me today so I can be as loud as I want." Rhys purred, slowly undressing himself. He was already half hard from the anticipation alone, biting his lower lip coyly as he thumbed at the weeping head of his dick. Tips were already trickling in, more and more people joining with each passing minute. The brunette grinned and got to work on opening himself up with his fingers, legs spread obscenely wide on the bed. He was just fitting a fourth finger in, head tilted back to expose his throat as moan after moan left his mouth when the door suddenly burst open. Now was his cue.

 

"W-Wha? Oh my god...H-Handsome Jack, sir what are you doing here?!" Rhys yelped in fake surprise as he attempted to cover himself up. The camera couldn't see Jack just yet, but the audience would definitely be able to hear him.

 

"A little birdie told me you were being naughty at work sooo being the good leader I am I figured I should come down here and punish you. I _could_ fire you, but where's the fun in that, right kitten?" Jack laughed and god he sounded so smug. Rhys blushed, playing up his pretend embarrassment for the audience. "I-I but how...? I'm sorry I won't do it again, sir I promise!" He stammered as Jack advanced on him, a wide smirk on his face. The CEO reached out and took hold of his chin, thumb pressed up against his puffy lower lip. "I have my sources....Now, you're gonna do whatever I say and enough with this 'sir' shit. You either call me Jack or Daddy." The elder man purred mismatched eyes full of lust. Rhys licked his lips, the action making it so his tongue passed over Jack's thumb as he nodded.

 

"Good boy. Now get that cute ass over here and suck my cock." Jack said seductively. Rhys didn't care if he looked too eager, fingers shaking slightly as he unbuttoned Jack's jeans and pulled them down. The older man's erection sprung out because of course he decided to go commando the fucking asshole. A big, wet dick smacked him right in the cheek and Rhys resisted the urge to laugh because he was supposed to be embarrassed and shy, dammit. He got a hold of himself quickly and let out a hum, lips trailing up and down the thick organ. Jack wasn't as big as the Jumbo Jack dildo, which Rhys was fine with, but his size wasn't anything to sneeze at either.

 

"Mmm...You've got a nice cock, Daddy." The brunette murmured, licking teasingly at the slit. Jack shivered slightly, hand coming up to rest in Rhys' hair, tugging on it gently, "Yea, yea less talky, more sucky." With that Rhys got to work, taking him in inch by inch. He relaxed his throat, eyes shutting as his lover filled him up. He had only taken him half way so far and Jack let out a groan, hand tightening in the soft gelled locks.

 

"Fuck...It's like you were _made_ to take my cock, sweetheart. I bet you can take more though." Jack rasped, pupils blown wide as he watched his dick slide in and out of the younger man's mouth. He tugged on his hair again, pulling him off as Rhys coughed a bit, wiping his mouth, which was cherry red and puffy.

 

"How 'bout it, kiddo? Want more of daddy's dick?" The CEO cooed and Rhys whined, squirming in arousal. Of course he wanted more, but he still needed to play up the embarrassment. "I-I don't know if I can, Daddy. It's just so _big_!" He chewed on his lower lip again, eyeing the still hard cock, now glistening with both pre-cum and spit. Jack just let out an amused snort, "Oh, I think you can take it all. Now c'mon on your back, pumpkin." He arranged Rhys how he wanted him, on his back with his head just on the edge of the bed while Jack stood beside it so they were level. Rhys' mouth was watering with want and he opened his lips, the elder man's dick sliding in nice and easy.

 

He kept going and going until Rhys' nose was pressed right up against his skin, his throat so full of cock. The brunette whined and swallowed, the action making Jack shudder and grip onto his' shoulders. "S-Shit, kiddo. Is your ass this tight as well?" Jack hissed and after a few moments started to move. His thrusts were long and deep, giving Rhys little chances to breathe as he fucked his throat. The thought that the audience would probably be able to see the bulge in his throat from Jack's dick sent spirals of lust through him, cock leaking and stiff against his stomach. He whimpered hand sliding down slowly to touch himself but Jack beat him to it, batting his hand away.

 

"Nu uh, kitten. No touching unless I say so." Jack scolded. Letting out the most pitiful whine, Rhys let his hand fall away, choosing to instead grip at the covers of his bed. He was going to either die from blue balls or come untouched. This continued on for quite a while, though Rhys couldn't be too sure since the position he was in made it so he couldn't see his alarm clock. It felt like ages and every now and then Jack would lean over to fist his leaking dick all the while fucking his face. When Rhys would get close though he'd immediately take his hand off and start slowing his thrusts.

 

Jack's stamina was pretty great actually and he could keep up with Rhys easily, which the younger man was eternally grateful for. The brunette didn't know how much time had passed, but Jack finally decided to place a hand on his throat. He gave the soft flesh a light squeeze, warning him for what was about to come and Rhys tapped his wrist to let him know that he was A okay with that.

 

"Such a good boy. Taking daddy's cock so well. Trust me, I'm gonna reward you very nicely, kitten." Jack purred, thumb pressing against his Adam’s apple lightly. "This is still a punishment though." The elder man hissed and closed his hand around his throat tightly. Rhys could barely make a sound, thrashing slightly for show. His dick was still rock hard as he humped the air, eyes slipping shut while Jack continued to increase the pressure around his neck. ' _Oh fuck yesss_...' Rhys thought his body so scorching he felt like he could just burst into flames.

 

Jack started touching him again with his free hand and Rhys wanted to cry from the stimulation. It just felt _so fucking good_! But Jack knew him well and eased off once he got too close to orgasm, the hand on his throat easing up as well. Rhys sobbed the sound muffled, distinct from all the other obscene sounds in the room. His ears were filled with the sounds of his thundering heartbeat plus the slick, wet noises of Jack sliding in and out of his throat. After a few more minutes he could tell Jack himself was getting close, the elder man's thrusts becoming more careless and irregular.

 

" _Fuck_...I'm gonna come all over your cute as hell face, sweet cheeks. Gonna _wreck_ you. _Haahh_..." The CEO moaned loudly. Then Jack was coming and he pulled out of Rhys' throat, hot cum splattering all over his cheeks and mouth. Rhys kept his eyes shut mewling raggedly, his throat so hoarse now from the thorough fucking.

 

" _Shiiitt_...That's right, baby. So fucking dirty, so messy with daddy's come. Just lookit you. _Mmm_...Pretty little slut." Jack groaned, dragging his dick through the mess on Rhys' face. The brunette whined with need, tongue flicking out the lap at the stray bits of cum on his lips and hanging off of Jack's cock. _Fuck_...He was so ready for more. His own erection was throbbing so hard it hurt. Jack grabbed a corner of the blanket and wiped off Rhys' face then helped him to sit up. Rhys was still a little dizzy, but his breath was immediately stolen away by the blistering kiss Jack pressed to his lips. The CEO delved his tongue straight into Rhys' mouth without hesitation and the younger man whined happily, sucking on the elder man's tongue in a frantic manner.

 

Jack ran his hands up and down the brunette's back, soothing him slightly with his gentle touch. "P-Please...I want—I need..." Rhys rasped out, licking his already spit shiny lips. He didn't know what he wanted, just that he wanted to get off right this fucking second. The CEO sucked a mark into his neck and whispered against his ear, "Wanna fuck me, Rhysie? You've been _such_ a good boy." Rhys nearly came from just the suggestion because they had never done _that_ before. Jack liked topping and Rhys liked getting a nice cock up the ass, but...if Jack was offering...

 

"Y-You sure?" Rhys gasped, rutting his dick against Jack's belly and he realized the elder man was still mostly clothed. Jack nodded and Rhys groaned loudly, "Get these off then, off, off!" He tugged at Jack's many layers of clothing, whining impatiently as the elder man stripped down completely. The CEO climbed onto the bed, relaxing back onto it like he had so many times during these past few months. It felt so...normal Rhys actually kind of forgot they were still being recorded.

 

"Go on, baby. I'm all ready for you." Jack purred, opening his legs and— _Holy shit_ he wasn't kidding. The CEO had actually used one of Rhys' favored butt plugs and had it stuffed up his own ass. His mouth dropped open into a little O of surprise, dick throbbing so hard against his stomach. Holy shit, he wasn't going to last long at all, but he just didn't _care_. Rhys watched as Jack reached between his legs, pulling out the plug with a soft hiss and threw it off to the side. It wasn't his biggest plug, but it was fairly decent sized and Jack's asshole was gaping ever so slightly. _Christ_ , Rhys had to squeeze himself tightly so he didn't come right then and there.

 

"J-Jack...Fucking hell, I'm not gonna..." Rhys trailed off, moving closer as he guided his cock to press up against the loosened hole. Jack just brought up his legs to wrap around the younger man's waist, pulling him in close as he purred, "I don't care. Now getting that fucking cock in me. Right. _Now_." Who was he to disobey the CEO's command? Rhys pushed forward, the head of his dick slipping in with ease.

 

"Holy s-shit! Jack... _Jack_!" The brunette sobbed because Jack was so fucking wet and tight and warm. It was perfect and he was trembling so hard that the bed was actually shaking slightly. The elder man's legs tightened around him, pulling Rhys in deeper, which caused a pathetic half moan/ half whimper to burst from his throat. Jack groaned in a throaty manner, grinning up at his lover as he ran his hands up and down the kid's back.

 

"That's right, baby. C'mon, fuck daddy you know you want to." He cooed. Rhys hung his head, panting harshly through his open mouth like he just couldn't get enough air. He was going to fucking come if he moved and _god_ , he didn't want this to be over yet! But Jack was urging him on with his words and actions, rolling his hips down and taking more of Rhys' length. The brunette whimpered, hands digging into the bed covers so hard that he was pretty sure his cybernetic hand was ripping them.

 

He started to move, slow, measured thrusts at first and the sounds Jack made... _Oh_ the sounds. The CEO wasn't fully hard at all, but he still sounded like he was getting the best fuck of his life. It really boosted Rhys' ego, his pleasure spiraling higher with each thrust, each moan from Jack's lips. " _Aahhh_...Fuck yea, kiddo. Right _there_ mmmm!" Jack groaned, hips eagerly pushing back to meet the thrusts as Rhys' rhythm started to get erratic and sloppy. He's going to fucking come and even if the whole space station was burning down around them there would be nothing left to stop him.

 

"Oh my god...Jack I'm coming! I-I'm fuckin— _Hnngg_!" Rhys broke off into a garbled cry, his hips stilling as he came so hard he saw stars. The brunette sobbed, incoherent as his vision went white. He was vaguely aware of screaming Jack's name over and over again then there was silence as he collapsed onto his lover's chest. His whole body quivered with overstimulation and Jack pet him through the aftershocks, kissing his sweaty forehead as he whispered praises against his skin. Rhys just allowed himself to be lulled by all the tender touches and sweet words until his softened dick slipped out of Jack's hole.

 

He wanted to see though and gently squirmed out of Jack's hold, scooting back to watch as his cum oozed out of the CEO's ass. " _Fuck_..." Rhys sighed, biting his lower lip hard. He just had to taste and so he found himself sealing his lips around Jack's abused asshole, sucking gently and tonguing at him. By this point Jack was hard again and Rhys managed to wring a second orgasm out of him. He'd tongued him open then slipped a couple fingers in and had massaged his prostate, lapping up all of his cum until Jack came onto his own stomach with a cry. Rhys turned to the camera, well aware of how fucked out and wrecked he looked. He didn't even notice how many had left tips and all the various comments as well, most of them along the lines of "I fucking came".

 

"Hope you all enjoyed! See you lovelies!" Rhys exclaimed, waving gleefully. He turned off the camera and then his laptop, gladly falling back down onto Jack who let out a little "oof" of surprise. The brunette nuzzled his face into his neck, uncaring of how filthy they both were, they could shower later.

 

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Rhys said with a sleepy sigh. Jack chuckled, bringing up his arms to hold him closer. "Mmm...Love you too, Rhysie. Now shut up and get some sleep." The younger man laughed joyously against his lover's neck and settled down for a much needed nap. Yep, life couldn’t get any better than this.

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE BOTTOM JACK FOR THE FUCKING WIN. It is my ultimate kink I swear there is never enough and it makes me so sad D: So I had to write a bit of my own~ Anyway holy shit this was fun to write and god bless you jackassai for inspiring me to do this part as well haha~ You've all been lovely, good night!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for Rhys as a slut haha~ Anyway I've watched a shit ton of porn vids of girls masturbating at work and it's seriously the hottest fucking thing. So I just had to have Rhys do it too with added bonus of Jack watching as well and being turned on by it. I'm not sorry porn is the most fun thing to watch, read, write.


End file.
